


Mechanically Inclined

by edie22



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is the local Mechanic and Leonard McCoy is just passing through until he gets into a horrible accident and has to stick around.  Loosely based on the movie Doc Hollywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as My NanoWriMo in November of 2010. Its at over 55K words right now and I have recently been inspired to fix it. Please note that Twitter, social media and the internet is not really a factor in this. Hopefully this will give me the kick in the ass to get this finished. Also, I have no medical training or knowledge so forgive whatever I've done for my own ideas of the plot. This is also not beta'd but I've read through it a million times so I think I've caught everything, but feel free to tell me if I've made a horrible mistake.

Leonard wakes up to very familiar sounds - the steady beep of a heart monitor and the low murmur of nurses. Usually, though, he's on the other side of the noises and he's already confused. He blinks his eyes open, the light jarring enough that he has to close them again. He tries to clear his throat, maybe to ask for some water, but he doesn't get very far - there's still a fucking tube down his throat. He thinks that it’s the way the heart monitor speeds up when he figures that out that alerts the people in his room that he's awake, but he can't be sure. All he knows is that there is a blond woman smiling down at him, talking to him like he's a child.

"You're going to be okay," she says very slowly. "You were in an accident - do you remember?"

Leonard thinks about that for a second and nods slowly. He doesn't want to knock anything loose even though he's itching to just start tearing all the foreign things from his body, but he does remember the accident. The bright lights, loud horn part of it anyway. He thinks maybe the other driver fell asleep. Or was drunk. Leonard knows he was stone cold sober and awake. He does stupid shit, but drinking and driving isn't one of them. Lifting his hand, he points to his throat and looks at the nurse in what he hopes is a 'please get this shit out before I rip it out' kind of way. She nods and then shakes her head.

"I'm Nurse Chapel. I'll call your doctor and let him know you're awake and see if we can't take that out. Are you in pain?"

He thinks again before he answers. He holds his fingers a couple of inches apart and points down. His left leg hurts, and his insides feel a little jumbled, like they all just got put back together. She nods again at him, a sympathetic look on her face. "Your leg is broken, but it’s been set and will heal. Estimate your pain for me. Scale of one to ten."

Leonard holds up all five fingers and then closes his hand and holds up one more. It’s probably higher, but he can handle it. He's tired of her nodding at him but she does it again and he looks away. There are two other nurses but they could be students or interns - he doesn't know how this hospital designates the differences – standing at the foot of his bed holding clip boards. But they don’t say anything.

While he's waiting for Nurse Chapel to come back, he closes his eyes and concentrates on trying to figure out what's wrong besides a broken leg. Which, yes, a huge pain in the ass, but at least its not horrible. Six to eight weeks recovery time, he knows, but its not like he had anyplace else to go anyway.

His chest hurts vaguely when he breathes, which probably means there was a collapsed lung. And he can feel stitches in his stomach when he shifts on the bed, so he was probably right about something internal going on. It was probably his spleen. Damn things always rupture.

The nurse is back, leaning over him and checking a few readings. He tries to look at the machines, but the tube makes things difficult. He could probably handle the rest, but this tube bullshit is enough to make him crazy already. He reaches up his hand and tugs at the nurse's uniform, pointing again at his throat, like maybe she forgot about it.

"Yes, Doctor Pike asked about your oxygen levels first. He said he'd come up and take it out, so it will just be a few more minutes. We're just as anxious about it as you are."

Leonard doubts that. He fights to not roll his eyes and starts looking at the door instead. An older man and a young kid come in probably fifteen minutes later. The older one takes his chart from the bottom of the bed. "Mister McCoy," he says. "I’m Doctor Christopher Pike. How are you feeling?"

Okay, he is going to get really fucking tired of that question. Twice in the last hour and really, how do they expect him to respond? He shrugs and points at his throat again. He wants something to drink and to find out about his dad's - no, _his_ \- car. The thing is old, but it still runs well, and he doesn't have a whole lot left. His now-ex-wife took pretty much everything else in the divorce.

"Dr. Chekov is going to assist me, is that okay?"

Leonard nods and closes his eyes. He's done enough of these himself that he thinks he knows what to expect, but he is unprepared for the noise and how much it fucking hurts. His eyes are watering when the tube is finally gone, but it’s infinitely better so he tries not to complain. He takes a couple of deep breaths and looks between the two doctors. "Thank you," he says, his voice a lot rougher than he expected.

The older doctor smiles at him, his eyes crinkling. "You're welcome. You gave us quite a scare there, Mr. McCoy."

"Doctor," he corrects, and then realizes that they both looked at him. "No, it’s Doctor McCoy," he clarifies.

The younger doctor smiles. And the kid is really young. Leonard is tempted to ask if the kid is a real doctor but decides to ask later. Maybe the nurse from earlier will tell him. Doctor Pike gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Doctor, huh? What kind?"

"I had my own practice down outside of Atlanta until. Well. I did. I don't anymore," is all he says. He knows how gossip works at hospitals.

"Well, maybe once you're healed you can stick around. We're always looking for good doctors,” Doctor Pike says.

McCoy has no idea what to say to that. Iowa is still pretty close to Georgia, and he was aiming for California when he left the state. There really can't be enough miles between him and his ex-wife. He shrugs and tries clearing his throat again. "So what's the damage? Nurse Chapel told me about my leg, but what else?"

Doctor Pike nods and flips through his chart. "Your left leg is broken but should heal. It was a clean break and there were no complications. One of your lungs collapsed in surgery, but it’s better now. You've got a few bruised ribs and your spleen was ruptured. You're lucky Kirk found you on that highway."

He's torn between asking about the other driver or his car first - or maybe who Kirk is, but not saying anything for a second means that someone else decides that for him. Its not that he doesn't care about the other driver. He's just more worried about his car. The younger doctor finally chimes in. "The other driver is fine, by the way. He fell asleep and crossed the yellow line. He's already been released.” His accent is strange to Leonard’s ears. Russian or something. It’s a little difficult to understand him.

Leonard would snort if he thought he could. "And my car?"

"Kirk towed it back to his garage, but that's more his area than mine," Doctor Pike says, a frown on his face. "I didn't see it either, so I don't know anything."

Leonard nods at that and then opens his mouth ask how long he has to stay, but closes it when he realizes that he really doesn't have a place to go once he gets released, or a car to get there if he was. Maybe that's a question for another day.

“Is there someone we need to contact? A wife, perhaps?”

He starts to say ‘Jocelyn’ – he even starts to form the word in his mouth – but then he shakes his head. “No, I’m divorced.”

This doesn’t phase Doctor Pike. “Your mom then? Or dad?”

Leonard shakes his head again. “No, she passed a few years back. My dad too… Don’t worry about it. Jocelyn won’t start to worry until she doesn’t get her child support checks.”

Its true, but Leonard doesn’t usually share that much. He ignores the look that the doctors exchange, but then he starts to feel really sleepy and looks over to find the nurse using a needle to push something into the IV, so he doesn’t even care if they feel sorry for him. Most of his pain fades as he swims towards unconsciousness.

~*~

When he wakes up again, he has no idea what time it is, but it doesn't really matter. There are no nurses this time, but there is a man sitting next to his bad, eating an apple. "God, could you find a _more_ noisy food to eat in a hospital?" He grumbles, shifting in the bed.

The guy just laughs at him and finishes chewing. "I'm Jim Kirk," he says, switching the apple to his other hand.

"Oh, the mechanic, right? How's my car?" Leonard is struck by how gorgeous the kid is, but manages to keep his mouth shut about that. Maybe the drugs are wearing off.

Jim just shrugged. "I can fix it. Gonna need some time to get the fancy German parts, but it doesn't look like you're going anyplace anyway."

"Just because I have a broken bone doesn't mean anything, kid."

"Kid?" Jim smirks at him. "Listen, Bones, I think it means plenty. It means you have to rest and you can't drive. Your car is probably totaled by any other standards, but if you want me to fix it, I will. Parts are going to take a while, but it'll get done."

Leonard gapes at him. "Bones?"

The kid just nods and shrugs. "It fits."

"Don't call me that. My name is Leonard McCoy. Doctor McCoy."

"I'm calling you Bones. And you can call me Jim," he says with a finality to his voice that Leonard can't really think of a good reason to argue with. He decides that if the kid can fix his car, then maybe he can call him whatever he wants.

Leonard sighs. "Fine. It doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to stop you."

The kid did make him think of a few things. Leonard was going to have to figure out how long he was going to be staying in the hospital and then find a place to stay afterwards. It would take a while for his leg to heal and who knew how long on his car.

"Don't worry, Bones. I'll take care of your car,” Jim assures him, like the look on Leonard’s face was worry about his car.

Leonard nods and looks around for the call button. It has to be time for more medicine. He finds it with a look of triumph and pushes it, hoping for the same nurse as the time before. "Hey, kid. Jim. What day is it? What time is it?"

"It’s Monday about lunchtime. I found you four days ago. You were unconscious after surgery for a couple of days... and they've been keeping you sedated. You woke up for real last night."

"Thanks for finding me," Leonard says. "If I remember right, it was probably a bad crash."

"I've seen worse," Jim finishes his apple, tossing the core into the bin next to the bed.

"Damn fool drivers," he says, referring to the guy that hit him. "You sticking around for lunch, kid?"

"Are you going to keep calling me kid, Bones?"

"Are you going to keep calling me Bones, kid?"

Jim nods so Leonard shrugs and looks up when the nurse comes in. She’s the same one as yesterday and Leonard is glad for some reason. Familiarity, he supposes. "What's a guy got to do to get fed around here?" he asks, with a half smile. He's actually in a good mood. He likes the kid's nickname for him, though he'll probably never admit it.

"You're on the step up from liquids, so you're probably not going to like it much," she says, adjusting one of the machines and then shifting his pillows. "Is this one over here bothering you?"

"Kirk? Nah. He was telling me about my car."

The nurse looks like she doesn't really believe him and turns to Jim, frowning. "You listen, Jim Kirk. Doctor McCoy needs his rest. Don't pester him or I will have you tossed out of here so fast you won’t know what hit you."

The kid nods at her, but he's got this look in his eyes like he knows he could talk her into anything given half the chance. Leonard thinks he's probably right if the smirk is anything to go by.

Nurse Chapel leaves and Jim looks at Leonard with a little smile. "She has a thing for me," he says conspiratorially.

Leonard gives into the urge to rolls his eyes and lets out a laugh. "Obviously."

She brings Leonard his lunch in a few minutes later. A hospital tray with covered dishes is never very appetizing, even when there is actual food on it – let alone this liquid shit. As Leonard starts to uncover the dishes, he has to make a face. Broth. Pudding. Jello. Ice cream. He picks up the ice cream - it’s in a cup and they can't do much to it - and starts to eat that first. Jim reaches over and grabs the little dish with jello in it and takes off the plastic wrap. "It’s not very polite to eat in front of someone like that."

Leonard tries to grab the dish, glaring at Jim while he does, but can’t reach from his position. "Isn't it just as rude to steal a sick man's food?"

Jim shrugs and picks up one of the squares of jello with his fingers and shoves it in his mouth.

"You are disgusting," Leonard shakes his head.

Jim just laughs.

Leonard doesn’t really mind. He doesn’t like jello anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jim leaves and his lunch tray is taken away, Leonard pushes the covers off the bed and takes stock of his body. The cast is stark white against his skin from his toes all the way up to his knee. He tries to shift his leg and winces at the pain that shoots up through him, but at least he'll be able to sit down and can bend his leg when it doesn't hurt so fucking much.

He’s in a hospital gown so he tugs that down and looks down at himself. There are bandages across his chest and he really wants to tear them off so he can see, but he figures that would only earn him an admonishment from Nurse Chapel when she has to replace them. They took out the IV after he woke up, which means pain meds are harder to administer, but at least he can move his hands around.

The thing that really bothers him is the catheter. Getting up to go to the bathroom seems like a monumental task - he'd probably have to use crutches plus all that pain - so he decides to endure it for now. He can’t really feel the tube, and he knows it’s necessary, even if it looks horrible and the thought of it bothers him a lot.

After a few minutes of prodding the bruises on his upper chest – from the seat belt he guesses from the shape – and the red marks on his arm from the IV, he lets the gown cover him again before pulling the blankets back up.

At least he knows what he’s dealing with now. Next time they leave his chart unattended, he’s going to look at that too. Maybe Kirk will steal it for him – if the kid comes back. Leonard decides to save his jello for him the next day if he does.

~*~

It takes a couple of days for Leonard to start feeling good enough to complain. He starts with Nurse Chapel, using every trick he can think of to try to sweet talk her into getting the doctors to let him out of the hospital. He doesn't exactly have any place to go - and that's probably what's stopping them - but he really wants to get out of this place.

He tries bugging the young doctor - Chekov - too. But that doesn't work either. The kid - and Leonard figures he can rightfully call him that because he's seventeen and some kind of genius or something - is steadfast in his 'you must heal before we can release you' speech, in that ridiculous accent no less, he gives Leonard every time he tries to get his release papers.

"Dammit," he says when Doctor Pike shakes his head again. "I told you, I don't need a doctor, I _am_ a doctor."

Doctor Pike just looks at him. "Then, as a doctor, you should know I can't just release you because you want me to. You can't get around yourself, you have nobody to stay with or even come in to take care of you. You can't even go to the bathroom, Doctor McCoy."

Leonard sighs, frustrated. "I can stay at a hotel or something. And find a nurse to come in. I just..."

"If you say you hate hospitals, I might have to have them check your head again," Doctor Pike says with a smile.

"I hate being a patient, I can tell you that much," Leonard says, scowling. "Fine. But I'm not letting this drop. I want to get out of here. The sooner the better."

It turns out that the thing that the doctors needed was Jim Kirk.

Leonard has no idea why this man has taken a liking to him, or why he has shown up and apparently solved all of Leonard's problems, but somehow, he has, and Leonard is equal parts grateful and resentful. He recognizes that he should probably just be happy about it, but he keeps wondering what it is that Kirk wants from him.

It shouldn't be surprising when Jim solves this dilemma for him too. Jim has stopped by every day, usually a little after lunch time just to sit and fill Leonard in on how messed up his car is. "I can't believe you drove that as far as you did! The transmission is pretty much shot, you know. That's got to come all the way from Germany," he says one day.

Leonard sighs. "Its okay - take as long as you need. I'm pretty sure they don’t want me to leave, anyway. Every time I ask, they change the subject. Maybe it’s because I have no place to stay. Any other time, I could find a hotel and just wait it out. What kind of back-water town doesn't even have a hotel?"

Jim looks at him for a few seconds. "Bones, you can stay with me. I'd offer you the apartment over the garage, but I don’t think you'll be climbing the stairs any time soon. I've got a guest room and I won't even charge you rent."

Leonard stares at this virtual stranger for a few seconds. "That's the most idiotic thing you've said since you got here. Well, most idiotic thing in the last hour anyway. Be serious, Jim. You barely know me."

"Whatever. You aren't going to steal and it’s not like I have much for you take anyway. Its just stuff and you need a place to stay. Besides, I've got your car for collateral."

"Fine, but I'm paying rent. I don't take handouts," Leonard grumbles. Mostly, he accepted because he really didn't have anyplace else to go. When he could, he was going to find something that wasn't in anyone's way. He could take care of himself. 

"Okay, but I really don't need the money so don't think you have to."

Leonard frowns at him. "Why? I mean, why do you give a rat's ass anyway, kid?"

Jim shrugs this time. "I heard them earlier, Pike arguing about how you couldn't take care of yourself... he always thinks he knows what’s best for everyone else, he doesn't listen to anyone else's ideas."

"Can you do it? I admit that sometimes, I'm kind of a pain in the ass."

Jim laughs and leans back in the chair. "I'm not a nurse, but I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. But I'm going to go now. I've got this really messed up car to work on."

Jim heads out - Leonard is sure he's actually leaving to go find a nurse or two to flirt with, not actually go home. The kid sure flirts with everything that moves. Leonard has thought that Jim was even flirting with him a couple of times in the past few days, but he just shrugs it off. What would a pretty kid like that want to flirt with an old man like him for anyway?

~*~

It still takes a while longer for the doctors to actually release him.

"God," he groans and drops his head back to the bed. "I am exhausted. Physical therapy is a bitch, Jim."

Jim grins at him and keeps dealing cards. "I know. I used to work my patients pretty hard."

Leonard stares at Jim, even as he finishes dealing. "Your patients? Used to? What the hell are you talking about?"

Arranging his cards, Jim looks at Leonard innocently. "I went to medical school for a while, didn't anyone tell you? It’s why I'm allowed all over this hospital like I am. And why I duck out when Pike shows up, haven't you noticed?"

Leonard had, but thought that the reason Kirk was conveniently absent was because he wasn't supposed to be there, not that Doctor Pike wanted him for any other reason. "You. Were in med school? Why did you drop out?"

"Are we going to play or are you going to make me keep talking?" They'd started playing poker because Leonard hated the television, even if he does tolerate some piece of crap soap opera Jim makes him watch every day. So far, Kirk owes him an oil change, a bottle of bourbon and two weeks worth of rent. Leonard figures if they kept playing until he's released, maybe he'll have earned free rent, and possibly have his food paid for as well.

Leonard picks up the cards Kirk dealt him and shuffles them around. "Fine. This time, we play for either your answer to the question, or you can ask me one you think I don't want to answer."

Jim looks at him for a second and then nods. "You got it, Bones. Now how many cards do you want?"

"Three," Leonard says, passing his discards over to the pile. He has a pair of sevens and when Jim takes three cards too, he tries to read him, but has no idea. The kid has a pretty good poker face, considering how expressive he is the rest of the time.

Leonard gets another seven and a two and a three. Not a great hand, but decent enough, he figures. Jim looks at him over the cards. "Are we upping the ante? Add a second question?"

"You got such a great hand, Jim?" Leonard snorts. "You got it. Second question or you pick something else."

"Nah, all I can think of are weird sexual shit so we should just go with questions. You aren't up for anything like that yet."

"Shut up, Jim. I'm not one of the nurses you can just flirt with. Quit talking and play. What have you got?"

Jim just grins at him and lays down his cards. The little bastard has three nines and an ace. Leonard lays his own pathetic sevens down reluctantly and leans back against the pillows with a sigh. "Alright, Jim, what do you want to know?"

"What are you doing here anyway? You said you were leaving Georgia, but what else is there? There's got to be a lot more to this story." The questions bursts out like he's been waiting to ask but didn't think he could.

Leonard closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I got divorced. My ex-wife took me for everything I had. Had to give up the practice, the house... I have my dad's car, because it was something she didn't want, and the shit inside. I figured California was far enough away and I know a couple of people I went to school with... I could start a new practice, get my life back together. Be some kind of person my daughter can look up to." Leonard figures that he can blame all of the talking on the drugs they had him on. "You better keep asking if you want to know things. Apparently these drugs make me talk more than I ever would normally."

"Did you say daughter?"

Opening his eyes, Leonard felt his whole face soften a little at the though of her. "She's four and the best thing to come out of my marriage. I don't have custody, obviously, but her name is Joanna and she's amazing. I miss her, actually. I should probably call her. And that's two questions. Deal some more cards, Jim."

Jim deals and Leonard wonders if he'll ever find out about Kirk and his medical school history.

~*~

"I can't believe the guy they've got doing the physical therapy," Leonard complains to Jim one afternoon. "He's an unemotional bastard. 'Just ten more in this set, Doctor McCoy.' God, I swear he's trying to kill me."

"Oh, you must have gotten Spock. He's a bit of a weird guy," Jim says, dealing yet another hand of poker.

"Yeah, that's his name. He doesn't go by doctor or anything or have a last name... I asked if it was like Madonna and he just looked at me and said he wasn't a singer. Is he for real?"

Jim laughs. "I admit that I like riling him up, mostly because he never actually shows any emotion any other time. I swear it’s the funniest thing in the world when he gets this look on his face like he wants to kill me."

"You're pretty strange yourself, Jim. But I can see that. Do you guys hang out at the same place?" He's wondering where Jim and Spock meet up - he already knows Jim hates the hospital and he probably isn't hanging out in the physical therapy department.

"He's also the bartender at the bar I go to. He pours a mean whiskey, but he doesn't drink, so its fun to make up drinks and confuse him."

They've played so many hands of poker that Leonard is almost tired of it. "Okay, next hand, if I win, I dare you go to steal my chart so I can look at it."

"We're playing truth or dare now?"

"I'm not some drunken kid at a party. I just want to see my chart and they won't let me. You're stealthy. You can do it."

Jim snorts. "Man, they are giving you the good stuff today. Stealthy. Okay, man, you got it. But if I win, you have to uh, do an extra hour of PT at your request tomorrow."

"Fuck you, Jim. But fine. An extra hour with Spock the sadist if you win."

Thankfully, he's dealt two aces and a king. He sighs happily and asks for two cards. His chart is coming to him, oh yes it is.

And he's right. Though, he never did see Jim's cards.

~*~

Leonard has no idea why everything with Jim Kirk is so easy. They've developed a rapport that Leonard can't remember having with anyone in his life before. They talk, they sit in silence. They say stupid shit at the same time. But they're so opposite in other areas; it’s pretty much inconceivable that they're friends at all. And they are friends, Leonard has no doubt. It was one of those things that just seem to be right. No matter how grumpy he is, Jim just laughs at him and tells him to get over it. No matter how much he complains, Jim just sits there and nods. When he bitches about his ex, Jim regales stories of his past conquests that leave Leonard breathless with laughter.

Doctor Pike comes in one day and catches Jim there. Leonard is pretty sure by the gleam in Pike's eyes that he'd been waiting for the right moment to accost Jim.

"So, Jim Kirk. When are you going to go back to medical school?"

Jim groans and covers his eyes. "Hey, Bones, is this a nightmare?"

Leonard laughs and looks at the doctor apologetically. His shadow, Doctor Chekov, laughs and slips into the room. Leonard has gotten to know Chekov too. Despite his age, the kid is smart and Leonard respects that.

"No, Jim. It’s not a nightmare. Give Doctor Pike a good reason that you aren't a doctor."

"I'm a mechanic. There's nothing wrong with working on cars for a living. Good afternoon, doctor, doctor. Doctor." He practically runs out of the room and Leonard frowns at his retreating back. It’s a story he wants, but doesn't think he can get through betting on cards, not if he wants the real story anyway.

"So, Doctor Pike. When am I getting out of here?" It's a question that usually makes Pike run as fast as Kirk.

"Have you got a place to stay?"

That's a question they hadn't asked before. Leonard nods slowly, because this is closer than he's gotten before. "Yes. Jim said I can stay in his guest room. He's still fixing my car anyway."

"That's not a bad idea," Doctor Pike says, looking thoughtful. "He's had enough training that I feel comfortable with that, and it seems you do as well. Let me warn you about Jim Kirk. He's a great kid, but he quits anytime anything gets too hard. Only thing he's never quit was that stupid auto shop and I think that's just because it’s the last thing of his dads. Don't do anything stupid, doctor, like fall in love with him."

Leonard laughs out loud at that and has to stop looking at Pike so he can answer him. "I'm not... we're friends. I didn't think he swung that way, so don't worry, Doctor Pike. I can handle myself."

~*~

He wakes up slowly, wondering what exactly woke him up. It isn't a nurse, but it feels like someone is staring at him. Leonard finally opens his eyes to find Jim looking at him with a hard look in his eyes.

"So, do you have a death wish?"

Confused, Leonard frowns and shakes his head. "Uh, no?"

"Then why the fuck were you trying to drive cross country with that piece of shit?" He thrust a twisted piece of metal at Leonard and crossed his arms.

"Jim, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Leonard had thought the car was in pretty good shape. But since he's been here, he's found out that the transmission sucked and now there's whatever this thing is. If he didn't know better, he'd think Jim was making shit up to charge him more.

"Don't try to tell me you didn't notice. We finally got it to turn over - the radiator was smashed pretty bad - and the smell of the gas was overwhelming. You had to know, or else you're an idiot."

"Okay, first, what the fuck? And second, what the fuck? Are you really sitting in my hospital room berating me about something I couldn't have known? Because I'm a doctor, Jim. Not a mechanic."

"Do you have any idea...fuck. I hate this place, but I'm coming here every day for _you_ , you crabby bastard. And the jello here is shit." He gets up and Leonard is so confused he doesn't even have an answer for that.

"I'm out of here, Bones," Jim said, as he practically ran from the room, almost plowing into Nurse Chapel and then darting in the other direction.

She looks at Leonard, a frown on her face. "What the heck was that?"

Leonard shakes his head. "I have absolutely no clue. I woke up and he goes off about something and how he hates this place. Do you have any idea what this is?"

He and the nurse had become pretty good friends over the past week. She seems to be there when he was awake, most of the time, and she always has time to talk as she was poking him and checking his vitals. Her face softens a little - probably at how confused he is.

"Oh, Doctor McCoy. He's... Jim Kirk is a bit of an odd duck. His dad owned that shop before him and he got into an accident a couple years back because of a gas leak and died. He's... Jim's never really been the same since. Good kid - he was an intern here for a while - but after his dad, he took some classes at the annex in the next town and opened his daddy's garage back up. He used to... well, he used to be the doctor that all the nurses clamored for - not me, you understand, but some of the nurses - and was always the playboy. The flirt, you know? Now, he just flirts and then runs when anyone tries to take him up on his offers."

Leonard had taken enough psyche classes in med school to recognize what was going on. He sighs and looks at her. "And I bet he doesn't make friends either, and his dad should have known about whatever mechanical thing that killed him."

The nurse nods. "That's the general consensus."

"So why me, I wonder?"

"Did you know that him giving you CPR was probably the first time he's done any medical work since his dad?"

"I didn't even know I had CPR... no one has told me much about the crash. I just figured that if I had, it was the paramedics that did it."

She shakes her head. "No, and he sat in here every day while you were in your coma, talking to you. I have no idea about what or why, but he did. I swear I caught him holding your hand one time. Are you sure you didn't know him before?"

Leonard shakes his head. "No, I didn't. It’s... almost like I did though. I've never had a friend like Jim Kirk." And he hasn't. It explains a little bit how Leonard feels like he knows the kid, even though he barely does. It explains why he's comfortable with him around, even though he probably shouldn't be. 

The nurse shrugs and pats him on the shoulder before she heads out. Leonard stares at the ceiling, turning over the piece of metal in his hands until an orderly come in to take him to physical therapy.

~*~

Leonard has no idea if Jim is coming back, and he has no idea what to say when or if he does. He doesn't know that he should apologize - he has no idea what he did that was so wrong. If he missed some mechanical thing on the car, well, then his statement about not being a mechanic stands. If it was something else, then he has no idea. He's tried thinking about the crash and the moments after it, but it’s all really hazy. He remembers the loud noises of the crash - the screeching of the tires, the crash itself - and the sun glinting off the metal. But much more than that, and he doesn't have any idea what happened.

Physical therapy was tough that day. They want him to be able to walk on crutches before they'll let him leave, and Leonard fucking hates those things. And his leg fucking hurts. Spock didn't give a rat’s ass how much his leg hurt. He had a specific list of exercises for Leonard to do and wouldn't let him beg off with leg pain even for a second.

When he gets back to the room, he thinks about how he just wants to take a shower, but that would involve a lot more work and kind of defeat the purpose of washing off all of the sweat. He decides to cajole the nurse into a sponge bath when she comes back. The metal thing Jim left him was waiting for him on his bed and he picks it up again, still wondering what it is. It looks shiny and smooth, except for the jagged twist in it, and Leonard has no idea what the part is called, or what it did when it was attached to his car.

Sighing he twists a little, trying to get comfortable on the bed and throws his arm over his eyes so he can try to get a nap in. This place is horrible for sleep. Someone is always waking him up for some test or to yell at him for inexplicable reasons.

_he wakes up to the feeling of being dragged across the grass. And someone swearing loudly in his ear. 'dammit you can't do this.' he hears from somewhere very far away. he shouldn't be moved, he could have a neck injury. he tries to tell whoever is dragging him, but no words will come out of his throat. he can't really breathe very well and he thinks he's bleeding from somewhere. when the dragging finally stops, someone drops down next to him on the ground and starts cpr, pushing on his chest and covering his mouth to breathe. he fades a little, the breathless counting as the man does the chest compressions the only sound that he can remember._

Leonard wakes with a start, his whole body jerking and he groans softly at the pain in his leg. "Shit," he mutters to himself and then hits the button to call for the nurse. He half wishes that they had left the IV in so he could have morphine, but he hates having a needle in his arm so at least there's that.

His dream was kind of ethereal and felt very much like a dream. He can’t be sure if it was something that had actually happened or if it was just his subconscious trying to fill in the gaps and the nurse’s words from earlier helping to provide the pictures. He rubs his forehead and shifts impatiently while he waits for his meds. He’s going to have to ask Jim – if the kid ever comes back – what exactly happened after the crash.

Nurse Chapel comes bustling in, his pain meds already in a little cup for him and she's got a piece of paper in her other hand. He takes the meds first and then thanks her, settling back, but waiting for an explanation on what else she's brought in.

"This is for you," she says, passing him the paper. "It was left at the nurse's station a little bit ago with your name on it."

Leonard looks at the crayon drawing and brushes his fingers over the edges. It had hung on the fridge in his house with his wife and daughter. Joanna had drawn it, and it amounted to nothing really but some colorful squiggles and her name in childish letters – she’d told him was a doggie, but it looked like squiggles to him - but it was one of the few things he'd managed to snag before Jocelyn had seen. If he had it now, there was only one way that it could have happened. Jim had to have brought it - had to have gone through his stuff - and yes, Leonard was going to yell at him about that - and found something important to him.

"Thanks," Leonard says, setting it carefully on the table next to the bed.

He figures that this means he's forgiven for whatever transgression it was that he committed. He decides that Jim can have all of his jello from now on, even if it does suck.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

When Jim shows up the next day to two jellos on Leonard's tray for him, he just grins and takes both of them. He glances at the wall where Nurse Chapel had taped up Joanna's drawing for him and points at it with his chin while he sits down in the chair next to the bed. "I wasn't sure which one was your favorite, so I just took a guess."

"Not a bad guess," Leonard says, settling back into the pillows. "I hope it wasn't too hard to find."

Jim gives him what is probably supposed to be a smile and Leonard knows that his meaning is obvious. "I wasn't searching through your stuff. I had to move everything out of the car and one of the boxes came open. It was on top, you know."

"Hmph," Leonard says and watches Jim try to eat the jello with a fork. "Are you going to explain what that was yesterday?"

Jim shrugs. "Probably not without a lot more alcohol than I can smuggle in here.”

Leonard gives him a look and reaches over and picks up the deck of cards they’d been using. “You still owe me my chart, by the way. But I think it’s your turn to decide on the pot.”

“I’ll get it for you today and even stand look out while you go through it,” Jim promise.

He deals and picks up his cards, looking forward to it. The yelling incident isn’t forgotten, but Leonard tucks the information away, waiting to find out the answers some other time.

~*~

The chart itself is not really all that informative. Most of the stuff in it is things the doctors and nurses have already told him, or that he’s figured out for himself. The way Jim darts into the room and then stands at the door, shuffling from foot to foot is way more interesting, actually. Leonard goes through the chart, looking at the pictures and then at himself, trying to match up the parts with the corresponding gashes, but he’s already cataloged all of his injuries.

Instead, he glances over and watches Kirk in the doorway. He’s ducking down and humming what Leonard thinks is the Mission: Impossible theme. He’s bringing a lot more attention to himself which is completely going to give them away because he’d bet money that the nurses don’t even notice the chart missing.

“Jim, you’re an idiot,” Leonard says, shaking his head.

“What?” Jim turns around, his attention darting back to the hallway like someone is going to swoop in and spank them both.

Leonard just shakes his head and flips another page. “Patient is ready for release, pending demonstration of mobility. Approval of destination is also required,” he reads aloud. “That’s new.”

Jim smiles at him. “Hey, that’s good. They’ll approve me, I’m sure. I can handle taking care of you.”

Leonard looks at him skeptical. “It’s going to be a bitch with the cast and simple stuff like, taking a shower.”

“Bones, are you asking me to help you shower?”

“I repeat, you’re an idiot, Jim. But you might have to. And if you embarrass me, so help me, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Jim gives him a smile and picks up the television remote. “Hey, I think its time for your program.”

“I don’t have a program,” Leonard protests. But when Jim turns on General Hospital, he watches with him and doesn’t say anything about how ridiculous it is.

~*~

They take the catheter out the next day and Leonard is completely mortified. Nurse Chapel is efficient and has never even hinted at anything improper, but it doesn’t matter. He’s still flushed red with embarrassment by the time the whole ordeal is over.

“Now, you may have to go more than usual, and we’ll have to monitor to make sure you don’t get an infection.” Leonard snorts. There were probably so many antibiotics in his system already that bacteria were keeping a wide berth, but he just nodded and kept staring at the ceiling.

The nurse looks at him and smacks his leg with her hand.

He looks at her like she’s punched him in the face. “Don’t be a baby,” she says, shaking her head at him. “Now, if you’re good, I’ll help you cover that cast so you can shower.”

The embarrassment fades at the promise of a real shower with real hot water and soap. “Any time you’re ready to do that, I will promise to be good.”

She laughs and goes out to get a garbage bag to cover his cast.

~*~

Jim shows up with a wheel chair a little bit after Leonard’s shower and for a few seconds, Leonard thinks he’s been released. But the way that Jim keeps looking over his shoulder – that same crazy look on his face from the chart incident – makes Leonard sigh. “What are you doing, kid?”

“I wanted to show you that I can take care of you. And I want to show you something.”

Leonard squints and sighs, but shifts so he can try getting out of bed again. “No, no, I’ll do it,” Jim says, pushing the wheel chair right next to the bed. He sets the brakes and then bends over and wraps his arm around Leonard and helps him stand up on his good leg, and swings him around efficiently right into the chair.

Leonard would admit to being a little impressed if someone asks, but no one does so he can keep that to himself. It had taken Nurse Chapel a lot longer to help him get situated for the shower but she wasn’t as strong as Jim.

“Where are you taking me?”

 

Jim shrugs and fixes the brakes before pushing him out of the room. “To the roof. I want to show you the town.”

Leonard doesn’t say anything as Jim wheels him down the hallway and to an elevator. The chair creeks and Leonard is sure they’re going to get caught but no one even bats an eye. He chalks it up to the pure blind luck that seems to follow Jim around and goes along for the ride. The view from the roof is a lot more spectacular than Leonard expected. There’s flat land for miles and they can see the entire town spread out around the hospital. Jim stands behind him and leans against him a little bit. He points and says, “My garage is over there. It’s behind the post office and next to Scotty’s place, the bar, and there’s a diner on the other side. Best location in town, if you like bars and diners.”

Leonard likes both of those things – especially the bar. “Wait, you live next door to a bar and you’ve kept that knowledge to yourself?”

Jim shrugs. "Is that something I should have used as a selling point for you being my roommate?"

"You're damn right it is," he answers, noting that the name on the sign is "The Engine Room," which is a stupid name for a bar.

“Scotty is the best, even if the bartender is a little strange.”

"Fuck, is that the bar that my PT guy works at too? You've got to be kidding me."

"I think you and Spock will grow to have an amazing friendship," he says barely snickering at all, which Leonard has to give him credit for.

“Have they got bourbon?”

Jim shrugs. “I imagine so, I mean, its a bar. If they don't have the kind you like, I'm sure Scotty will get it. Like I said, he’s a good guy.”

“Then I guess we’ll get along just fine," Leonard sighs.

Jim laughs and points again, a little to east. “That’s the highway where you crashed. I was out with my tow truck already and when I found you.”

Leonard nods and sighs. “I know it was bad. I kind of… I had a dream about it the other day.”

They’re both quiet for a few seconds before Jim twists the chair around and points again. “There’s where we have the summer festival every year. If you’re still here in a couple of months, it will be fun.” Leonard just nods again.

“Thanks, Jim.”

“For what?”

“For… showing me this. For showing up every day so I didn’t go insane. Letting me stay with you. I know I’m not the easiest of people to get along with…”

“Oh shut up, Bones,” he says, but there’s a smile on his face that Leonard can hear so he figures his point was made.

When they get back to his room, Chapel and Chekov are waiting. Leonard prepares himself for a shouting match of some kind, but Jim turns on the charm and both the doctor and nurse just say it’s good that Leonard is getting out of his room.

It takes every bit of Leonard’s self control not to snort and laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

~*~

He's not an expert on Jim's thought processes - but Leonard thinks he's got him figured out. When no one says anything about their trip to the roof, Jim plans another outing - at least an outing from his room.

Jim shows up with a wheel chair again the next day and helps him into it easily. "You're pretty good at that," Leonard says, barely out of breath at all. He's steadfastly ignoring the way his cock twitches when Jim touches him like that. It has to be because he just got the catheter out, not because he's in any way attracted to his new friend. He deludes himself with that for a while until Jim wheels him onto what looks like the children's floor. "Jim, what are we doing?"

"Visiting the sick kids. Come on. Yesterday I showed you my favorite place in the whole hospital and this is my second favorite," he whines trying to convince Leonard to stay.

Like he could go very far. "Your favorite place in the hospital is actually _outside_ the hospital?"

"That's what you focused on in that statement?"

"You've got a pretty captive audience in me, Jim. Where am I going to go?"

Jim grins like he's won and pushes Leonard into the large play area. Leonard doesn't mind the kids - far from it, actually. He's just sure he's going to be reminded of Joanna or that they're going to hate him. Sometimes kids don't like it when you're gruff with them. Go figure.

As soon as they walk in, one of the kids jumps up and yells, "Jim!" and comes running over. The little boy hugs Jim around the legs and looks up at him. "I thought you were never coming back! It’s been ages."

Jim drops down into a crouch and puts his arm around the boy. "Hey kid, I'm sorry. I know it’s been a while. I was hoping you'd be out and home with your mom by now. How are you doing, Alex?"

Alex gives him a big sunny grin. "I was home for a while, but then I had to come back. I’m getting better, though."

"I'm sure you are. Why don't you show me what you're working on?"

Alex slips his hand into Jim's and practically drags him over to the table he had been working on before. Leonard watches this whole exchange, almost holding his breath the whole time. It’s so telling of Jim and how he is that he suddenly understands why the kid has latched onto him and doesn't seem to want to let go. He finally pulls his gaze away from Jim, a smile on his face and there's a little girl standing next to his wheel chair. "Hi," she says, patting his arm. "What happened to your leg?"

"Hi... I was in a bad accident, but its getting better. How are you?" His voice softens immediately.

"I'm Kylie. My mom says I'll be better soon. My leg doesn't have a fun cast like yours."

"I'm Leonard."

He watches her try to make the shape of his name with her mouth, but when she frowns at him, he says, "You can call me Bones. It’s what Jim calls me."

She brightens at that, a big smile on her face. "Okay, Mr. Bones. Do you want to color with me?" He hasn't colored since Joanna made him. He didn't really mind then, and he doesn't really mind now. "Sure, Darlin', let me push over to that table and you get the crayons, okay?"

He looks over at Jim and shakes his head, but wheels himself over to the closest table and waits for Kylie to come back with crayons.

They color for a little while, Kylie babbling about her mom and her sister and her toys. Leonard lets her talk with only an occasional “oh yeah?” and “that’s great!” thrown in to show he’s kind of paying attention.

Mostly, he’s watching Jim. It’s not just Alex that is all over Jim. All of the kids at the table he’s sitting at are vying for his attention, pushing things for him to look at under his face and tugging on his shirt to get his attention. Leonard can’t help but smile at that.

“And Mommy said that I get to go home soon. I’ve got lots more toys at home… Do you have toys, Mr. Bones?”

“No,” he says with a laugh. "But I’ve got a daughter your age and she has lots of toys too.”

“Oh, she could come play with me! There’s not many girls here,” she says with a small frown.

“She doesn’t live near here – she lives with her mom. But maybe some day,” he says. He’s always rationalized that lying to kids was okay as long as it was for their own good. Or his. Jocelyn was never going to let Joanna come to visit him.

“You can play with my toys, if you want,” she says, smiling at him and Leonard can’t help smiling back.

He has to hand it to Jim; this might be his favorite part of the hospital too. Leonard would pick this place over the roof any day.

~*~

Leonard isn't sure why they keep sending him jello. He's gradually getting back on solid food and they even gave him a menu to pick out his food. He never picked out jello. If he didn't know better, he'd guess that it’s for Jim, but he has no idea how the kitchen would know to send it, or why they would do that for someone that isn't a patient. Jim can probably afford his own jello.

"Do you eat anything besides jello? You know, they sell these boxes at the grocery store that you can make so you can have your own jello," Leonard says as Jim shoves another square of jello into his mouth.

"Yes, but why else do you think I come visit you every day?"

Leonard grunts, not really admitting that he's wondered why the kid does come visit him every day. He's thankful, because he would probably have pissed of Nurse Chapel enough to drug him for the remainder of his stay by now, if he didn’t have someone else for company. He's getting pretty good with the crutches now - he's even made it to the bathroom by himself once. Chapel was pretty pissed when she came in and he was just getting into the bed all sweaty and flushed.

"What if I didn't have any jello for you? Are you still going to show up and annoy me every day?"

Jim looks at him and cocks his head a little bit. "I'm here because I'm your friend, Bones. So shut up and enjoy it."

"Such grand company. How can I _not_ enjoy it," Leonard scoffs.

"Exactly. Now, did I tell you about the time I had sex with two interns in the garage? It was still my dad's at the time..."

Leonard threw up his hands and sighed. "Good Lord, Jim. I don't need to know your entire sexual history."

"Nah, that would probably take a lot longer," Jim grinned at him.

"You are impossible."

"So, no, really. It was this guy and a girl and..."

"Did you just say 'guy'?" Leonard is a little embarrassed about how high his voice gets when he says that.

Jim looks at him again, like he's not sure how Leonard is going to take whatever it is he's about to say. He's come to realize that those are the moments when Jim is actually being truthful and not making shit up. "Yeah... sometimes."

"Alright. Tell your story. We both know you won't be happy until you do."

"Its not going to freak you out, is it?"

"Is there some kind of medical emergency in the middle of it that involves blood or you stopping to take a shit?"

Jim scoffed and scooted his chair a little closer. "No, that's too much even for me."

"Then tell your story. It’s not going to freak me out, Jim. It's not like you're the only person in the room to be sexually adventurous."

Jim's whole face lit up, but then he seemed to school his expression back to indifference. "So you've..."

"Did you think you held the market on it?" Leonard isn't like Jim. He doesn't feel the need to tell endless stories about all the sex he's had, no matter what the gender of the person he had it with.

"But you were married..." And Leonard wonders if Jim started this story to see what kind of reaction he'd get and find out what his own thoughts were on having sex with guys. But that's crazy so he dismisses the thought and smiles.

"I never said she was the only person I ever had sex with, Jim. Do you want a list of names?" Jim starts to nod, so Leonard snorts and shakes his head. "Well, too bad. I don't think I could actually give you one. Medical school was tough and it was an easy stress relief. I've done plenty of things, Jim, and your stories are not going to freak me out."

Jim looks disappointed and then he recovers with a smile. "So, there's this couch in the garage, right?"

Leonard shakes his head.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

The day he gets to go home, Leonard is a little surprised when Jim shows up with a pair of huge sweats. "What the fuck are those for?"

Jim looks at him and hands him the ball of blue fleece. "Do you really want to attempt to get a pair of khakis over that cast? These were my dad's... I think they'll fit."

Leonard looks at Jim for a few seconds and then twists out of the bed into a sitting position, letting Jim help him lower his cast to the floor. "Okay. You going to help me get dressed? I'm so tired of this gown I can't even tell you."

Jim laughs. "I don't know. Every time you get up, I get to see your ass, so there's that."

"God, Jim. Why are you looking at my ass anyway?"

Jim shrugs and bends down between his legs to help him with the sweats. Leonard tries not to look and tries not to make any connections in his head, even though just by not thinking about them, they're made. He helps with his right leg, but Jim has to put the sweats on his left leg completely. "Okay, lean on me," Jim says with a grunt.

Leonard does and tries to stand without crutches, leaning heavily on Jim and then tries not to die of embarrassment when Jim pulls up his pants.

"Okay," Jim says with a grin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going this time?"

"I'm taking you home, Bones."

Leonard grumbles at the wheel chair, even though he knows it's pretty standard hospital procedure. Besides, it would probably be a pain in the ass to limp all the way down to the van. Nurse Chapel comes to push him while Jim goes to get the car. "So what's your plan, Doctor McCoy?" she asks him.

"I don't have a plan. What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure Doctor Pike's offer for you to stick around was sincere. We always need good doctors," she tried.

Leonard frowns and is really glad when they got outside and Jim was waiting for him - in a van. "That's not creepy at all, kid," Leonard points out as Jim practically carries him inside of the vehicle, and he can ignore Nurse Chapel completely.

“Shut up, Bones,” he grunts. “You’re heavier than I remember.”

The van is roomy though, so he doesn't complain much. And he notices that Jim drives pretty carefully, slowing way down before stop signs so that Leonard isn't jostled too much. Leonard would have no idea how to get around in the town. It seems to be one step up from podunk and a few steps down from a city. They pass quite a few things on the way to Jim's place. There's a bakery that seems to specialize in clown cakes, a few antique stores, a library and a video store down one of the streets that Jim drives. Leonard is staring out the window, just happy to see something that isn't hospital walls for the first time in what feels like forever.

"This town is actually a lot bigger than I thought," Leonard comments, trying not to shift too much in the seat.

Jim looks at him at him in the rear view mirror. "It’s got enough, but it’s still got that small town feel, you know? I don't think I could stand living in a big city for very long."

"I've lived in both between college and stuff. But I grew up in the middle of nowhere, so it’s nice to have at least some stuff around. I hated having to drive for a half hour just to get a pizza."

"I was in a big town for college, but that was one of the reasons I came back."

Leonard notices an Italian place and grocery store. "That Italian place any good?"

Jim shrugs. "It’s not bad, but I prefer my mom's recipe."

"Wait, you cook too?"

Jim grins at him. "Just a couple things. I can make a mean spaghetti and meatballs, plus this Chicken dish my mom taught me. But other than that, I eat a lot of sandwiches and stuff from the bar."

"Man, if you can cook half as good as you talk, I might never leave, you know."

Jim just laughs. "You can stay as long as you want. Pike might leave me alone if you go work for him."

They drove past a park and then a couple of buildings that he thought were schools. There was a large field behind one, that looked like it had a baseball diamond on it. "Is that the high school?"

"Yeah, I spent my entire school life in those buildings... There's a football field back there too."

"Were you the hot shot quarterback, Jim?" Leonard can almost see the kid in a full football uniform, right down to the helmet.

"No, I was the tight end," he says with a snicker.

"Seriously, you're impossible."

"No, really, I was. I was still the star, mind you. But I was the one that caught the passes instead of throwing them."

Leonard almost thinks that Jim was hitting on him again, but he just laughs and shakes his head. "I bet you were the star short stop and the forward in basketball too, huh? Regular golden boy."

"I didn't play basketball. But I was the short stop."

"What did you do in the winter then if it wasn't basketball?"

"Star wrestler."

"God, I should have known."

Jim grins at him again and then turns into a long driveway and stopped. Leonard cranes his neck to see out the front windshield. In all honesty, he's been wondering about where Jim lives for a few days now, and he's a little disappointed that it’s just a regular looking house with a porch and a tree out front. He bets Jim had a swing in that tree as a kid. Before Leonard can ask, Jim's out of the van and coming around to help him out. Thankfully, he doesn't have to use the wheel chair here and Jim just lets him lean on him again as he half crawls out of the van. He notices that Jim pulled up extra close so that he doesn't have very far to hobble, and thinks about thanking him, but has figured out that this is just the little shit Jim does when he's giving off the air of indifference.

Leonard hobbles into the house with Jim walking behind him, carrying the little bag of stuff from the hospital, including Joanna's drawing. He stands in the entry hallway and looks around, taking in that it’s a relatively small place - thank Christ he won't have too far to go with these crutches - but it’s not like its one room or anything. There's a big screen TV in the living room that he can see and what looks like a comfortable couch. He plans on testing that out as soon as he can.

"Okay, quick tour," Jim says. "Your room is here." He opens one of the doors. It’s got what looks like a queen size bed, a couple of dressers, and a smaller TV than in the living room. "There's a bathroom right here," he adds as he opens the next door in the hallway. "My bedroom is down there," he points at the end of the hallway. "You can come in, any time, if you need something, seriously. I don’t bring people back here, and if the door’s closed, it’s just because I have issues with lights sometimes keeping me awake. I've got my own bathroom so we don't have to fight over mirror time."

Leonard snorts. "Yeah, because I spend hours on my hair,” he says, filing away the other information about bringing people here. He wonders if that means he usually doesn’t even have friends over.

"I don't know, you might," Jim says with a shrug.

He leads Leonard further into the house. "The kitchen is here; help yourself to whatever, seriously. There's beer in the fridge and other stuff. If you want to get something else, just let me know and I'll pick it up. The back door is there, and it leads down the path to the garage. Sulu might show up to steal things out of the fridge but that's okay, he's my mechanic."

“Sulu? Is the mechanic?”

Jim shrugs. “How else did you think everything gets done? I can fix cars too, but Sulu is amazing at it. He’s like the car whisperer or something.”

Leonard listens to everything and then turns back to the living room. "Do you think your TV is big enough? Are you trying to compensate for something else?"

Jim laughs. "I like my high def. That doesn't mean I have a small dick."

"I wasn't suggesting that, Jim. But it’s interesting that your dick is the first place your mind went."

"Please tell me you weren't actually a psychiatrist or something like that."

Leonard laughs and shakes his head. "I took psyche like everyone else, but a lot of it seemed like horse shit."

"God, I'm so glad you think so. Now go sit down, I'll bring you a beer. I've got something on the Tivo for you to watch."

"You know I don't like TV, Jim." But Leonard heads over to the couch anyway, the noise of his crutches loud in the quiet house.

"I know, but I thought you would like House and I've been recording the episodes for you," Jim says from the kitchen.

"What the fuck is ‘House’?"

Jim answers with a smile in his voice. "It’s a medical drama about a cranky doctor."

"Fuck you, Jim," he replies, not really meaning it at all.

Jim mumbles something under his breath but mostly just laughed. Leonard finally sat down on the couch and leaned his crutches against one of the tables. He sighed and looked up to Jim handing him a bottle of beer. "Okay, I guess I'll stay."

Jim shakes his head and sits down next to him - there's plenty of space on the couch, but he's pretty close. Leonard thinks about asking but it’s not like it matters to him so he doesn't say anything. "So, House is addicted to Vicodin and solves all kinds of weird medical shit. And it’s never Lupus, even if that's what it seems like," Jim starts to explain

Leonard is skeptical, but it turns out that he likes House. He still hates everything else on the TV though. Well, that and General Hospital. That he'll tolerate.

~*~

Jim manages to resist most of day before Leonard talks him into going to the bar next door. He admits that he's really curious about the place, even if he still thinks the Engine Room is a stupid name for a bar. He's hoping, though, from Jim's descriptions that it isn't bad. As long as they have good whiskey or bourbon he assumes he'll like it. He just hopes Spock doesn't ruin it for him by asking about his exercises or something ridiculous like that. He still thinks it’s crazy that Spock has two jobs.

Leonard limps into the bar and blinks until his eyes adjust to the lighting. He's panting a little bit because it’s further to the bar than it looks. He assumed it would be an easy trip, but he wasn't counting on the gravel. He's going to have to watch what he drinks if he doesn't want Jim to carry him back. The inside looks like most of the bars Leonard can remember being in. There are tables and a jukebox. A small dance floor that he's really glad he has an excuse to never get out onto. The bar is the length of the room and there's bar stools all the way down. Spock is behind the bar, in a blue shirt and he's talking to someone that Leonard kind of recognizes.

He’s been in the town too long when he can recognize people.

Jim leads him to a table and then runs off to get them beers. Leonard is actually really glad that he can't sit at the bar. Spock nods at him from across the room, and Leonard feels like that's enough acknowledgement. He doesn't want to be friends with the guy he just spent a couple weeks hating. Jim comes back with beers and then sprawls next to him in a chair. "So what do you think?"

Leonard shrugs. "It's a bar."

"Man, you have no sense of style. Look at the bar, isn't it great? It’s all weathered and old... Scotty got it at some antique place. And the Jukebox has actual records... Its like, real, you know?"

Leonard looks at him, half of a smile on his face. "You're weird, Jim."

"I know, Bones, you keep telling me that. It's not all that busy though... Diner shift change is in a half hour and that's when Uhura shows up. She has a thing for me."

Leonard snorts and shakes his head. "Is it like Nurse Chapel's thing?"

"They are totally going to fight over me one day when they find out about each other," Jim assures him.

"Right. I'll sell tickets to that and make a billion dollars."

"Fuck, I'd completely pay to see that."

Laughing, Leonard takes a drink of his beer. "Okay, this isn't bad. Is this a draft?"

"Of course. Why drink out of the bottle? We can do that at home," Jim says glancing towards the bar. Another guy has joined Spock behind the counter - a shorter guy that is probably the absolute picture of a guy from Scotland. He's got red hair and his skin looks horrible in this light. Leonard is pretty sure that he'd be wearing a kilt if he could get away with it here.

Jim waves, beckoning someone over, and for a split second, Leonard thinks he's calling over Spock and almost smacks him. When he realizes that it’s the other guy, Leonard sighs in relief and sits back, shifting his legs. He's probably not going to be able to sit very long on these hard chairs. It’s better that way anyway. The hike home might kill him.

"Bones, my man, this is Scotty," Jim says unnecessarily.

Leonard sticks out his hand. "Leonard McCoy. This fool insists on calling me Bones, but you don't have to do that."

"Aye... are you the doctor that was in that accident? Spock has mentioned you a few times... and I've heard a few things from Jim here."

Leonard frowns. He's not sure how he feels about people talking about him.

"All good, I swear," Scotty says.

"Even from Spock?" Leonard asks, unable to keep the incredulousness from his voice.

Jim laughs and bumps his shoulder against Leonard's.

"Spock's not a bad guy. You just hate him because he made you work in PT."

"Hmph. I think that's good enough reason," Leonard says, glancing towards the bar again.

Scotty laughs at that and claps Jim on the shoulder. "Well, you're living next door. Come in any time and I'll get you whatever you drink. Anything specific, Doctor?"

"Bourbon, Woodfield Reserve, if you've got it. Not tonight, I walked - err, hobbled - over. But next time?"

Scotty laughs and nods. "Good choice. I've got some - and I'll get more if I need it. You guys have a good night," he says as he heads back over to the bar.

Leonard looks at Jim. "So, talking about me, huh?"

"Just about your sparkling personality," Jim assures him.

"Seriously, Jim."

"I didn't say anything bad. Scotty just... Scotty's got this way about him. People always talk to bartenders, you know?"

Sighing, Leonard took a long drink from his beer. "Well, I guess that's okay," he finally says. He's still not exactly comfortable with it, but what can he do?

They spend a couple hours drinking and listening to music and Leonard feels normal for the first time in a long time. He's not drunk when he stumbles back to Jim's, but he's feeling pleasantly buzzed.

"Are you going to help me into bed, Jim?" Leonard realizes how that sounds after he says it, but it’s not like he’s worried about it.

Jim looks at him for a long second and nods. "Do you need anything?"

"Some water,” he says. “And my pills,” he adds after a couple seconds of thought. He spins around, but before he can embarrass himself further by falling into the bed, Jim slides an arm around his waist and eases him down like he’s been doing it for years instead of a couple of days.

Jim helps leans over and helps pull his cast up onto the bed, leaving Leonard with his thoughts while he goes to get the drink he asked for.

Leonard is completely unsure if what he keeps thinking about is mutual or if he’s completely insane. He sees the looks Jim gives him, the way he sat too close earlier when they were watching TV… the way he went out of his way to do things that he really didn’t have to do. And Leonard is sure he’s looked a little too long at Jim, held on a little too long when he was helping him do something… But there’s no way he’s up to anything even remotely sexual now… even if Jim flat out asked him.

Jim comes back in with a glass of water and what looks like the entire stock of the medicine cabinet. Leonard raises an eyebrow and Jim just shrugs. “I didn’t know which ones you took when, so here’s the stuff from the hospital and I brought you aspirin too because I didn’t know if you meant for a headache.”

Leonard just chalks it up to Jim going out of his way, _again_ and shakes his head. “Thanks,” is all he says, but Jim grins at him and then turns to leave.

"Jim,” Leonard says before he can stop himself.

He stops in the doorway and turns back. “Did you need something else, Bones?”

“No… just. Thanks. I mean, for this and everything,” he says, making a lame gesture, trying to convey everything at the same time.

Jim shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, man.” He leaves then and Leonard doesn’t have any good reasons to ask him to stay – at least none that he can actually form into words. He sighs and wiggles around in the bed, trying to get comfortable. He decides that whatever his thoughts are, are probably just because of the alcohol. He tries to push them away and fall asleep, though actual sleep is a long time coming.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, when Leonard wakes up, he’s got morning wood. He’s a little surprised by it, to be honest. Since the hospital and catheter, he hasn’t felt much like he even _wanted_ to get hard, let alone actually done it. He blames the dreams. He thinks about jerking off but decides that if Jim walked in on him, he’d probably be mortified beyond belief.

The dreams are fuzzy now, but really all he can remember is blue eyes and soft touches, but the smell of coffee pushes the last bits of the dreams away and now he really wants to get some coffee. It smells _wonderful_ and he hasn’t had a good cup in ages. The swill the hospital tried to pass off as coffee was nothing more than brown water, as far as he was concerned. Even doctored with milk and a few packets of sugar it was barely palatable. But this… this smells heavenly.

He decides that he can get up himself. And get some of that delicious smelling coffee for himself. He'll have to drink it right at the counter, but he doesn't care. Maybe Jim will bring him a second cup. He pushes the covers back and swings his good leg over and then uses his hands to pull the dead weight of the cast onto the floor. He swallows and lets out a deep breath, like he wasn't quite sure if he could do even that on his own.

Leonard reaches for his crutches, leaning on the foot of the bed and uses them to leverage himself up with a low grunt. He's a little breathless when he's finally standing, but he doesn't care. He maneuvers himself to the door and opens it, ducking his head out - to check for what, he's not sure - but he doesn't see Jim anywhere so he swings himself into the hallway and down to the kitchen. The coffee pot is full and smells even better this close to it. He licks his lips - he's almost salivating and then starts opening cupboard to try to find the mugs. He finds them, logically, right above the coffee pot and pulls one down and pours. He doesn't need cream or sugar. He takes it black, like a man.

He was right, this might be the best coffee he's _ever_ had. Though, he's probably biased, and that assessment might have more to do with it being the first real cup he's had in a couple weeks, rather than it being the best coffee of all time. He doesn't care that it’s burning his mouth, and he doesn't care that he could drink the whole pot standing right here. He licks his lips when he finally sets the mug down and sighs happily. He looks up to find Jim covering his mouth, eyes sparking in laughter and leaning against the counter across from him.

"Shut up."

"Usually, I go with good morning," Jim says before he pushes off the counter and leans over Bones, brushing against him to get his own mug. "And you take it black like that? Shit, if I knew coffee like that would make you so happy, I might have brought you some in the hospital."

"I might have followed you home sooner if you had," Leonard says taking another swallow from his mug. "This is really good coffee, Jim. What is it?"

Jim laughs. "Seriously, Bones. It’s just Starbucks. I buy it at the grocery store. It’s not some big secret or something."

"Best I've had in days," he says and takes another drink. "I hope you plan on making more, because I might have to have about 10 more cups of this."

"You have that much caffeine and the doctor will come here and have my balls, man," Jim says, shaking his head, but still grinning.

Leonard sighs and holds out his mug for a refill. "Okay, fine. How about just these two cups and another one later. Is that reasonable?"

Jim smiles and leans back against the counter once he's filled the mug. "How did you sleep? Is the bed okay? I have more pillows if you need a couple."

"God, compared to the hospital bed? That was like sleeping on a cloud. I was out like a light and didn't wake up even once," he lies. He had slept well once he'd actually gone to sleep, but not really so much with the out like a light business.

"Good," Jim says, taking a drink of his own coffee. "I'm going to shower and then I have to get over to the garage. If you're up for it, you can come over... see your car, meet Sulu."

Leonard licks his lips and nods. "It looks closer than the bar, so it shouldn't be a problem. I might need you to start driving me to the bar."

Jim laughs and sets his mug on the counter. "I really hope you're kidding."

"Then we might have to start drinking here - at least a couple of nights. I can't drink that much and then maneuver home. I think my drunk ass and crutches should not mix."

"Okay, that's a valid point. I'll get us some of that bourbon you were talking about last night, and this weekend, we can really do it up. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing. Celebrate getting out of the hospital and being alive with a lot of alcohol. I like how you think, Jim."

Jim shakes his head and turns to go to his bathroom. "Don't drink my coffee while I'm in there."

Leonard shakes his head. "No, I'll be good. There's plenty left in the pot and I don't like it with twenty pounds of sugar like you do."

Jim just heads into his room and Leonard stands there drinking coffee for a few minutes. He can't carry it and go anywhere with it. When he's done with it, he sets his mug in the sink and runs water in it before he tucks his crutches under his arms and heads back to the bathroom by his room. He uses the toilet and brushes his teeth. He finds a washcloth and soap and wipes off the parts that are probably smelly. He'll talk Jim into helping him take a shower later -- maybe after he works at the garage - or whatever he does there all day. He seemed to imply that Sulu did all the work. Leonard shrugs and goes back to his room, finding a pair of sweats and a shirt and hooking them in his crutches. He waits for a few minutes, wondering if he should give Jim some time in the shower or what he's supposed to do, because he doesn't think he can get dressed himself.

He takes a deep breath and goes back out, crutching his way down the hall to Jim's room. The door is slightly open so he pushes it open with an elbow and just ducks his head inside, intending to call Jim's name to alert him that he was there. Jim did say to come in no matter what, but Leonard is still a little leery of that.

Jim's name dies on his lips, when Leonard sees what is happening in the room. The door to the bathroom is wide open, steam seeping out, but Jim isn't in there. He's lying on the bed, naked and soaking wet.

And he's jerking himself off.

Leonard swallows hard and tells himself, "Leave, Leonard. Leave. Go back to your room. Stop watching. Stop watching."

But he has to force himself to leave, easing the door shut a little bit. He almost changes his mind when he hears Jim moan low in his throat. He almost decides to go in there and drop down on the bed to help Jim out. He reminds himself that this is his friend. His friend he's known for less than a month. His friend who has been nothing but nice to him, and while he flirts, he flirts with everyone that he meets.

Leonard heads back to his own room and sits down on the bed, noticing how hard he is himself, finally.

"Shit," he mutters to himself. He calculates how long he has. Jim looked like he'd just started - he was still wet from the shower, and while his cock - fuck, Jim's _cock _was huge_ \- was obviously hard, Leonard really has no idea how long he has until Jim comes looking for him._

_" _Fuck it_ ," he thinks and tugs his shorts down a little and wraps his hand around himself. It’s been so long its not going to take much. He tries to think of something else, anything else. But the picture of Jim lying in that bed is practically burned onto his eyeballs. He closes his eyes and tries an experimental couple of strokes. He has to bite back a moan, but then it’s like riding a bike. And he feels sixteen again, with how fast he comes. He doesn't even have to get very far in the fantasy. Just Jim lying in his own bed moaning is enough to make Leonard come all over his own hand in a matter of seconds._

_He's panting by the time he's done. And he feels guilty like he hasn't in years. He wipes his hands off on the sheets and somehow manages to get his shorts up. Just in time too, because there’s a knock at his door and then the door opens, Jim behind it._

_“Hey, Bones… shit, are you okay? You’re all sweaty and flushed and if you needed help, I wasn’t doing anything important.”_

_Leonard licks his lips and shakes his head. “No, no, I’m fine. Just… winded from uh, getting clothes. I guess I’m going to need help getting dressed…”_

_He’s actually really glad at that point for what he’d just done, because if he hadn’t Jim would end up eye level with a lot more than he bargained for after what Leonard saw. He focuses on letting Jim help him get dressed, leaning on him in the right places and trying not to picture what he’d seen. Jim bends down to tie his shoe and looks up at him._

_“I get not wanting to ask for help,” he says seriously. “But, I don’t mind. And that’s why you’re here. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Pike would have my ass.”_

_Leonard gives Jim a little smile and then stands, leaning for his crutches. “I know. I just… want to try to do what I can for myself. I am probably going to need your help later with a shower. Like after you get back from work or whenever.”_

_He’s not sure if he can stand having Jim help him undress and get into the shower – not now he’s got his shoes on already – and maybe not later if he can’t get the image of Jim jerking off out of his head._

_Jim nods and smiles, leering at him a little. “I could give you a sponge bath.”_

_Leonard smacks his arm. “I gave myself a sponge bath.” He leaves the double meaning there, because it’s true. He smirks at the look on Jim’s face and then leans on his crutches. “Are we going to the garage? I want to see my car.”_

_Jim seems to pull himself together and nods, leading the way and heading out the back door after grabbing an apple._

_As they head out, Leonard is struck again by how loud his crutches are. He sucks in a breath, suddenly sure Jim knows what Leonard saw and is just humoring him. The clink-drag noise he made across the floor had to have been heard earlier when he went to see Jim. Leonard stops and decides he’s going to die of embarrassment, right there in the kitchen._

_Jim turns and looks at him, his face full of concern. “Everything okay? You don’t have to come out if you’re too tired, Bones.”_

_Leonard searches his face for some kind of wink or smirk or even just the crinkling of an eye or _something_ , but its only filled with concern and that kind of made Leonard feel guilty – well even more guilty – about jerking off to the image of his friend._

_“No, no, everything’s fine. Just needed to catch my breath." He keeps following Jim all the way to the garage, sure that Jim doesn't know that Leonard saw, and pretty sure he has no idea why he was so flushed when Jim came in earlier. Now he just has to deal with the guilt he feels for it. And that's apt to fade soon._

_"Sulu," Jim calls out when he gets into the garage._

_A man slides out from underneath a car, grease smeared across a cheek and a wrench in one hand. "Kirk, it’s about time you fucking showed up. God, if you didn't own this place, you'd so have been fired by now."_

_Jim grins. "That's why I own it and you get all the overtime. What are you working on?"_

_Sulu looks at him for a second like he's nuts and Leonard grins._

_He thinks he's going to like Sulu. "I might have to take blame for him being late," Leonard says, giving Sulu a wave._

_"Oh, sorry. You must be Doctor McCoy. But don't take blame. Kirk never shows up until about ten, and then he usually disappears for a good couple of hours in the middle of the day. I don't think that's only about you."_

_"Well, not only," Jim says. Leonard glares and Jim laughs. "He wants to see his car," Jim adds but Leonard thinks that part is unnecessary. Why else would he be visiting the garage?_

_Sulu waives them over to a smashed hunk of metal that looks like it’s the same color as his car, but that's about the only resemblance that Leonard can see. It’s awful. And he looks at Jim and says, "Holy shit, you pulled me out of that? God, man." He crutches his way a little closer and then looks back at Jim. "Are you sure you're going to be able to fix it?"_

_Jim shrugs and follows him. "It’s not as bad as it looks. Look, the inside is fairly unharmed. All your stuff is in your room, by the way... I'll help you unpack a little if you want."_

_Leonard nods absently and rubs his face before he touches the hood, running his fingers over it. "It was my dad's car. My ex didn't want it, and I did of course. I don't know anything about cars, which is probably something you've figured out."_

_Jim just nods at him and claps him on the shoulder. Where that hand was not even an hour ago suddenly flashes into Leonard's head and he sucks in a breath and then swallows hard, trying to clear his throat a little. "Uh. Well... I don't think I can be much use out here... even if I had two legs." He tries to smile and Jim looks at him a little funny. "I think I can get back by myself," he says, trying to say he wants to be alone for a while, but its not like he can ban Jim from his own house._

_He turns and heads out of the garage. He's sure that both Jim and Sulu are staring at him, but he doesn't care. He's a little overwhelmed at how bad the crash really was. He came out of it pretty good. He's seen so much worse, with even less damage to the vehicle. By the time he gets back to the house and into his room, all he wants to do is take a nap. His rational side tries to remind him that he didn't get up that long ago, but the side that's thinking too much is ready to shut down._

_~*~_

_Leonard wakes up a couple hours later to Jim Kirk leaning over him and poking his shoulder. He smacks at his arm and frowns. "What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to wake you up. It's Friday - hospital day. I'm supposed to take you to see Pike. He wants to check on you, remember?"_

_Groaning softly, Leonard sits up and sighs. "Right. Okay. I can do this. Will you help me shower when we get back? I feel gross but I'll just want another one then too after hobbling my ass all over the place." he shuts his mouth against the rest of the grumbling words that threaten to come out, reminding himself how much worse he could have it._

_Jim looks at him. "Did you just come back here and take a nap? You didn't even take off your shoe."_

_Leonard looks down and shrugs. "I'm on top of the covers."_

_Shaking his head. Jim slides an arm around him to help him up and Leonard closes his eyes as he stands up, wobbly on one leg until he gets his crutches underneath him. "Okay. I'm good," he says, pulling away from Jim. "Let me use the bathroom and then I'm ready to go."_

_"Good, because we have a stop to make. While you're making nice with Pike, I'm going to go visit Alex and the other kids. And I promised him cookies."_

_Leonard shrugs and makes his way to the bathroom. Thankfully, Jim doesn't follow him. He manages to use the toilet, wash his hands and brush his teeth. He feels a little more human when he meets Jim in the hallway this time. "You promised them cookies? Man, the nurses are going to hate you. Get them all sugared up and then leave? You're a horrible person."_

_Jim just grins at him. "The nurses love me, I'll have you know. They used to fight over who would get to date me next."_

_Leonard doesn't doubt that completely, but he's sure Jim is exaggerating somehow. He follows him to the van and lets Jim help him get inside. He's panting a little when he's finally in and buckled in. Jim gets in the driver's seat and Leonard asks, "Jim do you have other cars? I mean... I could probably ride in a regular car." he says that, but he's glad that it he's got enough room to stretch his leg out._

_Jim shrugs. "I've got a car I use that I fixed a little while back. And I have the tow truck for when I have to tow things, obviously."_

_Leonard shakes his head, because of course Jim has a billion vehicles._

_"I've got a motorcycle and then there's the Enterprise."_

_"The what now?"_

_"The Enterprise. She's... okay. She's a beautiful piece of machinery that I've been working on for years restoring. She's a 1967 Corvette convertible, silver, gorgeous... She'll purr like a kitten when I'm done with her. Maybe I'll show her to you one day."_

_Leonard frowns, like Jim has maybe lost his mind. "Its a female car?"_

_"You have no sense of poetry. She's a beautiful car and you're going to hurt her feelings," he's almost pouting about it. Leonard hasn't heard Jim talk like this about anything except maybe the kids' ward at the hospital._

_"Okay, Jim. You'll have to show me, because she sounds like an amazing vehicle," Leonard says, trying not to sound like he's only humoring him._

_Jim beams at him in the mirror and Leonard is sure he got away with it. "Scotty keeps pestering me to buy her, but she's mine. I can't let just anyone touch her. I don't even let Sulu work on her."_

_Leonard shook his head. "Right, she's special. I get it." He doesn't really, but he gets that Jim feels pretty strongly about the car._

_They pull up to the bakery that Leonard recognizes from the drive to Jim's the day before. The one with the terrifying clown cakes in the window. Whoever makes them is possibly deranged. Or maybe it’s someone that has special needs. He'll have to ask discreetly so he knows whether to suggest the decorator be committed or praised. Jim helps him out of the van and Leonard follows him in, trying not to look at the cakes in the window. It’s like the eyes are following him._

_There's a little bell tinkling as they go inside, and Jim walks over to he counter and smiles at the girl behind it. "Gaila," he says, a huge grin on his face. "You are looking amazingly gorgeous today. Have you got my order ready?"_

_And Gaila is looking pretty. She’s got red hair and a pretty smile. She's wearing a red apron over a green dress that makes her look like Christmas, but Leonard doesn't point that out. He hobbles up to the counter instead and sticks out his hand. "I'm Leonard."_

_"Oh, the doctor that's staying with Jim," she says. It’s starting to weird Leonard out that everyone already knows about him._

_"That's right, Ma'am. I have a question. Who is the decorator that makes the cakes in the windows... with the..." he makes a gesture at Jim. "The clown cakes?"_

_She giggles, covering her mouth. "Those are done by Spock... aren't they great? I don't know why no one wants to buy them."_

_Leonard snorts and takes a step back. "That makes complete sense," he says out loud. He's definitely deranged then._

_Jim snickers and looks at him. Leonard presses his lips together, biting the top one, but then he can't hold it back anymore and starts laughing. Jim shakes his head and laughs too. Behind the counter, Gaila looks between them and shakes her head. Jim manages to compose himself first. Leonard is still snickering a little. Of course it’s Spock that makes the cakes. He turns and looks at one of the other displays as Jim discusses something with Gaila. He assumes it’s the cookie order so he doesn't really pay attention._

_When he finally starts to wonder what is taking so long, he focuses back in on Jim and Gailia's conversation._

_"Can you deliver it? To my house? It’s unlocked -- you know your way around," Jim smiles reaching over and touching her hand._

_Leonard stares at Jim and then shakes his head. Of course Jim is flirting - he always does. Jim gives her a big smile and leans on the counter with his hip. Leonard turns away. He's not sure why he doesn't want to watch Jim flirt with this pretty girl, but he's guessing it has something to do with this morning._

_After a few more minutes, Gaila goes in the back and comes back with a large pink box that she gives to Jim. "Here are the cookies you ordered," she says grinning back at Jim. Leonard wonders if this is the only girl that Jim flirts with that actually seems to like him. Every other person - Chapel, Scotty, a couple of the other nurses - all shut Jim down immediately. Maybe that's the difference._

_They're finally on their way again - Jim driving of course, and the cookies on the passenger seat next to him as Leonard sprawls in the middle seat. He actually doesn't really want to go to the hospital, but since they have the cookies and they're already on the way, he probably can't talk Jim into turning around. He sighs when they finally pull up to the hospital and park._

_By the time they get inside, Leonard is panting and sweating. His leg hurts and he's really kind of annoyed at how cheerful Jim is. Sure, he only has to go play with children and Leonard has to go and get poked and prodded by Pike and Chekov. He glares at Jim when he stops and turns to wait for him._

_"Just go, Jim. Go play. I can find Pike's office myself."_

_Jim cocks his head, a confused look on his face. "Just go, seriously," Leonard repeats._

_"I'll come find you before your appointment is done," Jim promises like he has no idea that Leonard is annoyed. Leonard is pretty sure that the kid will avoid Pike forever though so he just nods and heads in the other direction, maneuvering slowly to Pike's office. He doesn't even care that he's late. He expects a doctor’s office type atmosphere - but it’s just a room with a desk and file cabinets. Leonard frowns when Pike is waiting outside the open door for him._

_"Doctor McCoy," he says, smiling. "Wasn't sure you were coming back."_

_Leonard shrugs and stops finally, trying to catch his breath a little. "Just took longer to get here than I thought. Your office is further from the entrance than you'd expect."_

_Pike laughs and waves Leonard inside. He drops into one of the chairs and props his crutches up on the other one. "Are you going to make me do a bunch of tests and stuff? Because I really feel like I've already gotten my exercise for the day, plus I have to figure out how to get out of here too."_

_Pike sits down behind the desk and opens Leonard's file, writing something down before he says anything. Leonard is sure it’s something about him being a surly bastard. It’s probably not the first time he's written that, though. "Well, I'm going to have a nurse come in and take some blood and I want to send you for an x-ray just to see how the leg is healing, but I can get a wheelchair in here if you're not feeling up to more exercise, even though that's the only way your leg is going to get better."_

_Leonard rolls his eyes again. "You know, when the cast comes off and you say that to me, I might believe you. Right now, I'm just working my arms and good leg. You can't pull that guilt bullshit on me, Pike, I know how it works, remember?"_

_Pike just shrugs at him. "I've got to try, don't I? Okay, so how is it going at Kirk's? Are you getting your exercises in?"_

_Leonard frowns at him. "Man, I've been there one day. Yesterday, we went out and had a beer or two, but I couldn't drink much because I didn't think I could get home on the crutches if I did. And today, I had some coffee and took a nap. It’s not going to be that exciting." He's actually a little confused at why he had to come into the office in the first place. Maybe it’s the x-rays, but couldn't they have taken those before he left?_

_Pike nods and writes a couple more things down. "Are you getting out of the house?"_

_"Are you listening? I told you we went out last night. I hobbled my ass all the way to that bar and all the way back. Today, he dragged me to a bakery to watch him flirt with some girl and pick up cookies for the children's ward - which is where he is if you want to go pester him directly. I also went out to the garage and saw my car, and met Sulu. Do you want a more detailed list?"_

_Pike looks up at him and frowns. "Listen, McCoy, I didn't bring you here just to bust your balls, you know. I need to make sure your recovery environment is actually conducive to recovery. You and Jim fighting, for example, wouldn't be good for recovery. Or you spending all day in the house watching the television. Or you spending all night at Scotty's drinking. I'm not stupid, but you've got to work with me here."_

_Leonard opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and clenches his jaw. It’s probably not a good idea to piss this man off. He really doesn't want to play "I'm a doctor so I know more than you" with another doctor. Though, he's pretty sure he'll win. "Right," is all he says._

_"I checked you out, you know?"_

_"You did what?"_

_"I looked you up. I mean, I had to if I'm going to offer you a job, didn't I?"_

_Leonard swallowed hard and tried to control the twitch in his eye. "And? What did you find out?"_

_"That you were a successful doctor, and could be quite an asset. I wasn't kidding when I said you should come work for us."_

_"Right," he says again. Pike looks at him and Leonard stares back._

_Doctor Pike finally hits a button on the intercom. "Nurse Chapel, can you come in here and take Doctor McCoy for his tests?"_

_"Right away, Doctor," she says._

_Leonard tries not glare at Doctor Pike, but he barely keeps it in._

_When Nurse Chapel comes in, she's got a wheelchair and Leonard eases himself into it. She wheels him away and he hopes she doesn't pick on the line of questions she'd had for him the day before. She does though, of course, because the only luck he has is shit._

_"So, Doctor McCoy... How's Kirk's house?"_

_"It’s fine. He's got a big television and a bar next door. It’s like every bachelor's dream."_

_She laughs and pushes him into the phlebotomy lab to have his blood drawn. He rolls up his sleeve and doesn't flinch when the needle is pushed in. Its not like it hurts compared to anything else. "Have you thought of a good answer to my question that you ignored yesterday?" She asks when he can't get away. She's a smart woman._

_Leonard looks at her and shakes his head. "Nope. In the last twenty-four hours, I haven't come up with a plan for my future. My plan before was to drive to California and find a job, be a doctor start a new life... and I guess that's still my plan. When I get healed enough to keep going, and my car is fixed, I go find a job and get on with it. I need to pay child support and move on."_

_"You could do that here. You've made friends here," she points out._

_The phlebotomist is done and takes off the tourniquet and slaps on a band-aid. He gives the nurse a look. "What is it with you and Pike today? I've been out of the hospital for a day. And both of you are pushing way too hard. I'm sure you mean well, but I'm already in a shitty mood and the only way this is going to end with me yelling and you being upset."_

_She wheels him down to x-ray and hands him off to the tech on duty. "Just... think about it Leonard. You could work here; Iowa is pretty far from Georgia."_

_He shakes his head, but lets the tech move him around to take whatever films are needed. By the time he's done, Leonard is clenching his jaw in pain. The tech starts wheeling him somewhere and Leonard is glad that at least he doesn't have to crutch himself out of the hospital. He realizes that the tech is pushing up upstairs, rather than down. "Hey, where are you taking me?"_

_"To the children's ward. That's where your friend is, right? The nurse said to take you there before she got called away."_

_"Did she say anything about giving me anything for the pain after you manhandled my leg like that?"_

_The tech chuckles. "No, but you were prescribed something when you left the hospital, right?"_

_"Right. But those are at home. I can handle it," he says, frowning, realizing that he called Jim's place home._

_At the children's ward, Jim is leading some kind of dance contest or something. Leonard blinks at the chaos. "Wow, so could you leave me here?" He asks the tech before he's pushed too far in the room._

_The tech squeezes his shoulder and sets the brakes for him. "You got it. See you later, Doctor McCoy." Leonard tries to catch one of the nurse's eyes, or Jim's but the first are apparently hiding and Jim is apparently as high as the other eight-year-olds on entirely too much sugar. The rest of Leonard's afternoon is going to be fun, he can tell._

_He watches Jim for a few seconds before he's noticed. One of the nurses comes over and sits down next to him. She looks exhausted. "What is going on?" He asks, quietly._

_She laughs. "The kids love him. He comes in and acts just like them and they love him. I'm so glad he's started coming back."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. He's great with them," she says before patting Leonard's shoulder and getting up and going over to Jim._

_She points out Leonard and Jim waves at him enthusiastically before he calls out, "Okay, five minute break. Everyone have another cookie!"_

_Leonard raises an eyebrow when Jim slides into the seat next to him. "You look like you're having fun."_

_Jim gives him a huge grin. "I am. Pike came by and watched and didn't even bother me, it was awesome."_

_"That's because he was bothering me."_

_Jim frowns for a second. "What did he do? Do I have to go smack him around for you?"_

_Leonard smiles for a second. "Nah, he's just being a pushy ass. How much longer are you going to be? If it’s a while, I'm going to have to go down to the pharmacy and rob them or something."_

_"Do you need to go? We can go," Jim says quickly._

_"It’s just that I didn't bring the pain pills with me and after the x-rays and stuff... And they won't give me anything. But if you want to stay I can stick it out for a little while."_

_Leonard was completely prepared to come in and drag Jim away, but now that he's here and seeing how happy Jim is with the kids, he doesn't have the heart to do it._

_"How about fifteen more minutes and then I take you home?"_

_That's the second time it’s been called home, and Leonard doesn't correct him in anyway. How can he? He did it himself. Maybe it’s true. He has no idea how that is possible so soon._

_"Sounds good. Are there any cookies left?"_

_Jim gets up and snags him a couple of cookies and a napkin and then goes back to the elaborate dancing. It looks like a game of Simon Says - where Jim is Simon - but Leonard has no idea what the rules are, as they aren't obvious and the rules he remembers from Simon Says don't seem to apply. Jim shouts things like "dance!" at the kids and then they do and he cheers. It’s like he's teaching them _not_ to follow the rules. Which... actually makes sense, knowing Jim._

_He's not going to admit it out loud, but just watching them has already put him in a better mood, even if he is in pain._

_After the fifteen minutes that Jim promised, he shouts, "Alex! You're in charge now! Don't let me down, buddy." The kid beams at him before he takes Jim's place and starts shouting things. Even the younger kids seem to be enjoying it, and at least they're using up a lot of the energy the got from all that sugar._

_Jim watches for a few seconds and then waves at the nurses and grabs Leonard and heads out. It only looks a little bit like he's running. Jim pushes him all the way out to the car and then takes the wheelchair back inside after he helps Leonard in. When Jim is finally back, Leonard asks, "So, I take it you had a good time?"_

_Jim grins again and nods. "I told you, its one of my favorite places. Its one of the few things I miss."_

_"I did not have as good of a time. The x-rays were horrible. They moved my leg all around and I had to hold it in place. It was awful."_

_Jim nodded, his face sympathetic. "I remember that. Don't worry. I'll get you home and get you your pills. We're drinking at home tonight too, so you can drink whatever you want and I'll make sure you get into bed without killing yourself."_

_Leonard snorts. "Is there going to be dinner in there somewhere? With the pain meds and alcohol, I'm not sure even I can handle that."_

_"Oh yeah. We can get from the Italian place if you want. I'll take you home, order it and then go pick it up. Or talk them into delivering it for me."_

_Leonard sighs in relief and leans back against the seat. "You're entirely too good to me, kid. Just don't drive too fast." He hasn't said anything to Jim, but he's kind of glad he can't drive. The crash affected him more than he'll admit to. He's pretty comfortable with Jim driving though._

_Before long, they're back at Jim's and he jumps out and helps Leonard out. Leonard is actually impressed with the way Jim is taking care of him. He thought it'd be a place to stay, but he hadn't really thought this was going to happen. Leonard follows into the house slowly, and by the time he's inside, Jim's already gone to the kitchen and his bedroom, getting him water and his pills. He's decided that he doesn't care about the shower and all he wants is to lie down for a while._

_"Why don't you set me up on the couch and then go get dinner?"_

_"I like this plan," Jim said, taking the glass from him so he can move to the couch._

_When he's finally down, he sighs and lets Jim swing his leg up. He's asleep so fast, he doesn't even remember Jim making the phone call to order, or him leaving._

_When he wakes up, the smell of garlic is permeating the house and he lifts up a little, wondering how long he's been asleep and if Jim ate all the food. "Did you save me anything?" He asks, voice a little deep from sleep._

_Jim looks up from the chair, remote in his hand. "Oh thank god. I was about to gnaw my arm off."_

_"You could have eaten without me, idiot."_

_"That's rude. I couldn't... You weren't asleep that long."_

_Leonard scoots up so he's sitting, his back against the arm rest. "Well, I'm awake now, and starving. Bring it on, Jim."_

_Jim gets up and brings plates and pizza and bottles of beer. "Seriously, Jim. You're too good at this._

_"Just wait to see what I have planned for later," Jim says, sitting down in a chair closest to Leonard._

_"I hope its not too much work," Leonard says around a mouthful of pizza. "God, this is good."_

_Jim starts eating his own pizza and neither of them say anything for a while. It is actually really good pizza. Plenty of cheese, sauce is just right, just enough toppings. Leonard decides he is going to try to get Jim to have this as often as possible, screw how good it is for him. It’s too good for him to care._

_"I must be so used to hospital food because this tastes like freaking ambrosia," Leonard says chewing and licking his lips. He looks up after a few bites, catching Jim's eye, because Jim is staring. "Do I have have pizza on my face or something?_

_Jim laughs and shakes his head. "No, I was just wondering if you like the pizza?"_

_"Shut up and let me eat," Leonard says, smiling a little between bites._

_After the pizza is gone - Leonard would have eaten more if Jim had gotten two pizzas - Leonard sighs and sits back. Jim looks at him and shakes his head. "I had no idea you could eat like that. What I got for dessert is totally going to work now."_

_"What did you get for dessert?"_

_Jim grins and gets up. He says, "You might want to come over to the table. I know you're tired and all, but this is totally worth it."_

_Leonard thinks about complaining, but hefts himself up and onto his crutches and makes his way across the room. Jim is standing in front of the table, but when Leonard gets close, Jim steps to the side so he can see. He starts laughing immediately. "You got a clown cake? Are you serious?"_

_Jim grins and hands him a fork. "I felt bad for the cakes sitting in the window like that. Gaila delivered it when we were at the hospital."_

_Leonard takes the fork and uses it to pull a bite from one of the corners. "It better be good, I mean, it better taste good, because it looks horrifying."_

_Laughing, Jim takes a couple bites of his own. "Well, at least its got that going for it. But you're right. I can't figure out what the looks on the clowns faces are all about. They're so _happy_."_

_"I know! Spock never smiles like that," Leonard says, cocking his head. "I don't think he smiled one time during any of our sessions."_

_"I think that he expresses himself through the cakes. He doesn't smile at the bar either - even when I tell a hilarious story. He just shakes his head at me and pours me more drinks."_

_Leonard laughs at that and takes a few more bites. "We'll have to go back to the bar and work on making him smile so he stops making these cakes. We could take him a piece to show him you bought one."_

_Jim takes one look at Leonard and sits down in one of the kitchen chairs as he laughs even harder. "Oh god, can you imagine? I bet his smile is just as terrifying as these clown cake smiles."_

_Leonard sits down too and watches Jim have a few more bites. He hasn't had anything like this since one of Joanna's birthday cakes. He keeps eating; he and Jim both have demolished a good chunk of the cake, from opposite ends._

_"Did you say something about alcohol too?" He asks, finally setting his fork down. "God, I can't believe we ate that much cake."_

_Jim licks his fork, looking at Leonard. "Yes, I got bourbon at the liquor store when I was out for the pizza. You didn't even notice I was gone."_

_"I was completely out. And I think the pain pill is out of my system enough to drink," he says, his eyes on Jim's tongue and the way it’s molesting the fork for frosting._

_Jim grins and gets up acting like he has no idea what he was doing to that fork, and to Leonard's cock. "Okay, let me get a couple of drinks and put away this cake. I'll bring it over if you want to go back to the couch."_

_"I told Pike that you were doing a good job taking care of me. I just didn't tell him that I meant you are keeping me supplied in cake and alcohol," Leonard says as he gets up and heads back to the couch, trying to think of something that will make his hard-on go away. He's thankful for the generous cut of the sweats he's wearing._

_He stretches out and puts his cast up on a pillow, tugging one into his lap for good measure too, and then sighs when Jim brings him a drink. "Did you bring the bottle over?"_

_Jim laughs. "I can probably make it up a couple more times to refill."_

_After a sip or two, Leonard turns to him and nods, licking his lip. "Okay, high marks on dinner and drinks. So far, you're batting a thousand."_

_"I told you I was the star baseball player," he says as he swallows some of his own drink._

_"So, what was with that girl today?" Leonard says, taking a deep breath. It’s been bugging him all day, but he hadn't really been able to ask until now._

_"Who? Gaila? We've been friends forever... since like fourth grade or something when she moved here. She used to spend the night until her parents decided we shouldn't."_

_Leonard nods and frowns for a second. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything by being here? I mean, I can go hang out at Scotty's or something if you need some alone time."_

_Jim snorts and finishes off his drink. "Man... you're going to totally ruin my reputation."_

_"I'm what?" Leonard finishes his own drink and holds up the glass, shaking the ice in it. "How am I ruining your reputation?"_

_Jim takes the glass and gets up heading into the kitchen, talking as he goes. "Because everyone is going to know its all talk now. I haven't... let's see. I used to always say if you have to think that hard about the last time, it’s been too long."_

_Leonard barks out a laugh. "God, I just got divorced, I haven't had sex in months. No, wait. I take that back. I hooked up with a lady in a bar to celebrate my divorce, but nothing... real in months."_

_"It’s been about a year for me," Jim says handing Leonard another drink. "I just haven't put myself out there. I mean, yeah, I flirt, but I know everyone in this town entirely too well. They all talk and I was tired of my business out there for everyone to gossip about."_

_Leonard takes another long swallow. "God, I know how that is. Everyone knew everything about me and Jocelyn's divorce, except for any of the real reasons, you know? I had to leave just so Joanna could have a normal life. Small towns are ridiculous."_

_Jim nods. "I'm sure there are rumors about us running around the town too."_

_"What? Why would there be... Are you kidding? No one even knows me."_

_"We've gone to two places together - the bakery and the bar - and both places, everyone already knew you were the guy staying with me, right?" Leonard nods and Jim continues. "And they all know that I don't usually let people stay with me, so I'm sure they all think that's the reason you're here."_

_Leonard thinks about that for a second. "It is a little weird to go places and people know me as the guy staying with you. I'm going to start pointing out that I have my own room."_

_Jim laughs. "Like that would matter. So what was with you being Mr. Crankypants today? There was barely concealed rage when you were done with Doctor Pike. He makes me feel that way too," Jim says, reaching over to pat Leonard on his good knee._

_Leonard looks at his hand but doesn't say anything when Jim doesn't take it away immediately. "Both he and Nurse Chapel are basically annoying the shit out of me. I had barely been out of the hospital twenty-four hours and they were both all, so what are you doing with your life!? And it really took everything in me not to punch Pike in the face."_

_Jim starts laughing and sets his drink down, but doesn't move his hand away, Leonard notices. He glances over at him for a second and gives him a smile. "Plus, I was in pain and neither of them would give me anything for it. Next time, I'm taking the meds with me. Thank God I don't have to go back for a couple of weeks."_

_"I'm surprised Pike didn't try to corner me and give me his "you can do better" speech. I think that's his favorite. He seems to think that if he dares me to do something, I will," he says shaking his head._

_"And Jim Kirk only does what Jim Kirk wants, right?"_

_"Exactly. And I don't want to go work at the hospital with him. I like the garage, I like being my own boss and letting Sulu do all the hard shit. I could probably make more money or whatever, but the house is paid for, my cars and everything... I mean. I can buy cake when I want, its all good." He finishes his drink and looks at Leonard_

_Leonard slams back the rest of his drink and hands the glass to Jim. "You don't have to keep up with me, kid."_

_Jim raises an eyebrow. "Don't worry about me. I can keep up with you just fine, Bones."_

_Leonard is pretty sure that's the truth._

_This time, when Jim brings back the drinks, he's got a bowl of ice and the bottle too. He gives Leonard a look, practically daring him to say something. He doesn't. He points at the coffee table. "Help me put my leg there and you can sit on the couch, if you want." Now that his hard-on has gone down, he doesn't feel the need to sit on the couch alone._

_Jim sets everything down and does, dropping next to him on the couch. "This is much better. That chair is okay, but I never sit there."_

_"Idiot," Leonard says, bumping his shoulder against Jim's. "You could have told me, I don't care where I sit." He looks at the bottle and picks it up and looks over at Jim. "Are you kidding me?"_

_"What?" Jim's got a smile on his face though, and Leonard pours himself another glass, this one a bit fuller than the ones Jim brought him._

_"Did you really buy 'Fighting cock' bourbon? Really?"_

_Jim gives him a sheepish look. "So, I didn't know what kind to buy, and I couldn't remember what kind you had told Scotty and I thought this kind was hilarious. It's not bad, right?"_

_Leonard shakes his head, though he can't keep the smile off his face. "You're a complete nut job, aren't you, Jim?"_

_"Well, not completely."_

_Bones shakes his head. "No, kid, it's not bad. But next time, get Woodford Reserve. I'll even pay for it or whatever."_

_Jim takes the bottle from Leonard and pours more for himself, and then setting the bottle back on the table. He wiggles back against the couch, their shoulders and thighs touching. "Tell me something, Bones."_

_"What? What do you want to know, Jim?"_

_Jim shrugs and takes a long swallow of the amber liquid in his glass. "I don't know. Anything. Everything. I feel like I've known you forever, like for some reason this was meant to be. But I don't know like, details, you know?"_

_Leonard considers this for a moment. He figures he could give Jim several stories - but he doesn't really feel all that maudlin despite the alcohol. He'd thought about asking about the accident - he'd been wondering if the dream he'd had was anywhere near what had actually happened, but he didn't really think it was a night to discuss his almost death. Maybe some other time, with a little less alcohol._

_"I'm not all that interesting, Jim. I went to med school, met my ex-wife towards the end. We got married, I set up a practice. We had a kid, things went south... you know how it goes."_

_"I don't know, Bones. You told me that you had some interesting times in med school. What did you say? Something about tension relief?"_

_Leonard laughs and shifts a little. "I should have known you meant some kind of sex story. Is that all you think about?"_

_Jim shrugs. "Pretty much. I mean, I'm not having any, so I might as well talk about it."_

_For a couple of seconds, Leonard thinks about asking the obvious question about _why_ Jim's not having sex - he can't be short on willing partners, and that story about the town not knowing his business just doesn't ring exactly true - but thinks he'll ask after he gives Jim a story, maybe he'll have more leverage that way._

_"Okay, so I was an intern, okay? And interns... you know. Long hours with a small group of people..."_

_Jim nods. "I got a lot of play when I was an intern."_

_Leonard rolls his eyes. "Is this story yours or mine?"_

_"Yours, sorry. Do you need another drink?"_

_Leonard nods and pushes his glass into Jim's hand. "Yes. You pour. So I was an intern and I was supposed to be sleeping because I was on a three day shift, right?" Jim nods and hands him his refilled glass. He takes another sip. "Mmm. Right. So, I was supposed to be sleeping, but there was another intern - I think her name was Rebecca. We'd had all this weird tension - she thought she was smarter than me and I kept proving her wrong and she was so pissed at me all the time. She cornered me in the on-call room and started out yelling at me, but ended up pressing me up against the door and kissing me as hard as she could."_

_He glanced over and Jim was looking at him intently, clearly listening to every word. Leonard grinned and took another drink of his bourbon. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed by it now, pretty much pain free and so comfortable pressed next to Jim that he started getting into the story. "So, she was kissing me and started tearing at my scrubs. It took a few seconds for me to get into it, but after I realized what she was doing, I dragged her across the room to one of the beds in the back and pulled her into it with me. She had this nice little body - I don't like them too thin, you know?"_

_Jim was nodding at him, shifting a little so that Leonard could feel him. "Yeah, I like a nice set of," he made a motion with his hands at his chest, almost spilling his drink. "Nice boobs."_

_Leonard laughs. "Yes, boobs. Are you twelve?"_

_"Tits. Knockers. Breasts. What do you like to call them?"_

_"I like breasts," he says._

_"Mmm. Me too," Jim agrees._

_Leonard snorts and tries to go on with his story. "Yes, so she had really nice _breasts_ and she kept rubbing them against my chest. And she couldn't sit still, wiggling all over my lap. She'd just gotten both of our shirts off when the door opened. I guess what happened next was kind of my fault."_

_"What happened? Did you get in trouble?" Jim licked his lips, still staring at Leonard. He gave him a little smile._

_"Well, no. I said, 'either get in here and join, or get the hell out.'"_

_"You did? You didn't know who it was!"_

_Leonard shrugs. "I figured that they would leave, so I didn't think it mattered. It turns out that they decided to stay. It was my buddy Derek."_

_"Wait. It was a guy, and your friend? Wasn't that weird?"_

_"Not really. It wasn't like it was the first time I'd had a guy go down on me. And friends are fine with me. I mean. Come on, Jim. You've had sex with friends before."_

_Jim swallows hard and looks at him for a few seconds before he answers. "Yeah," he answered and reached for Leonard's empty glass. Leonard watched him pour and then took his glass again, sipping this one slower._

_"So, Derek came in and joined us. He sat down next to me, and started out kissing her, but eventually, he was kissing me too. I realized about then that I didn't have any condoms with me. I mean, I didn't carry them around with me in my scrubs, and I really didn't want to stop to go find any, so I got my hand in her pants and let me tell you, scrubs are seriously the best things for having quick sex. They're easy to just pull down and when you're done, they're easy to get back on."_

_Jim shifted a little closer, and Leonard watched him. "So, we ended up all on our sides - those beds aren't very big - with her in the middle. I got her off pretty quickly, and then reached over and started touching him, still rubbing against her at the same time."_

_"Yeah? Did. What did he do?"_

_"Well, there was groping and all, but then, she moved, like behind me and he went down on me and she jerked him off."_

_"Jesus, Bones," Jim breathed, gulping the rest of his drink._

_"What? You _asked_. And it’s not like you haven't told me stories like that too."_

_"I know. I just. That was really hot," Jim finally says, shifting again. Leonard glances down and bites his lip, realizing just how much Jim liked the story. He's really glad for the pillow in his lap._

_"You think? It wasn't that big of a deal? I mean, it never happened again with the two of them, just like that again. I think I hooked up with Rebecca again once or twice, and Derek a few more times..." He shrugs and stretches a little, shifting his leg on the pillow. He's suddenly very aware of how close Jim is and how he's never going to be able to get up with how much he's had to drink._

_Jim nods and Leonard realizes that they're practically snuggling as Jim shifts closer. He is pretty sure he's not the one that initiated it though, so he doesn't try to move away. He just shifts until he's got an arm around Jim and asks, "So, Jim. You said something earlier about it being a year for you? That's... a really long time. I mean, with the way you flirt and everyone is falling all over themselves for you, I definitely didn't expect that."_

_Leonard notices that Jim doesn't move away - he's like a cat or something, slowly inching his way into Leonard's lap, begging to be touched. Leonard is just thinking clearly enough to wonder if that's the best idea, despite his comments about how sex wasn't that big of a deal._

_"I... Yeah. I know. I love sex. Girls, guys, both. For a long time I didn't care who or when or anything. But... when... when my dad died, I wasn't into it for a while, and then I kind of didn't want it to just... I wanted _more_ and I didn't think I was going to find it hooking up with as many people as I could. I tried a couple of times after, but... it just didn't feel right."_

_Leonard thinks he could probably analyze that if he hadn't just shared a bottle of bourbon with someone. "Yeah, for a while, like, right before and right after I got married, that was some of the best sex, despite all the crazy stuff I'd done," he says, agreeing with Jim. Leonard sets his glass down on the table and shakes his head when Jim holds up the near empty bottle. "No, I don't know how I'm getting to bed as it is."_

_Jim looks down the hall, like he's calculating how far away Leonard's bedroom is. "I could help you," he offers, though instead of attempting to get up, he snuggles in closer to, turning towards him and actually pressing his nose against Leonard's chest._

_Leonard rubs Jim's back. "I think I'm staying here, if that's okay. The couch isn't bad." He shifts down a little bit, his head on the back of the couch, turning it towards Jim._

_Jim smiles at him. "Yeah. I'm not sure I'm moving either."_

_"That's okay," Leonard says, lifting his head and smiling back. "This isn't bad at all." And it isn't. He likes Jim snuggled against him. He likes how comfortable this is, how pleasantly drunk he is._


End file.
